


You're just half-demon after all

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Buona lettura, topo di biblioteca» lo sfotté Dante sogghignando, prima di aprire la porta.<br/>Una raffica di vento trasportò la pioggia all'interno dell'ufficio, agitando i lembi del cappotto del proprietario. Diversi fogli turbinarono nella stanza e Vergil, dalla sua postazione sul divano, commentò semplicemente con uno: «Sbrigati a chiudere quella porta».<br/>Suo fratello eseguì, gettandosi nella tempesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're just half-demon after all

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per il prompt _172\. Avviso inascoltato_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1860 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Non puoi andare a cacciare demoni con questo temporale. Finirai per essere tu la preda» era stato l'avviso di Vergil quando, dopo aver posato la cornetta del telefono - o meglio, averla lanciata nuovamente sulle forcelle che la sostenevano - si era alzato entusiasta all'idea di potersi sgranchire un po' ammazzando demoni.   
Era qualche giorno che non gli arrivavano chiamate e stava perdendo le speranze che i demoni si facessero nuovamente vivi, anche se escludeva che potessero essere andati in vacanza.   
«Non mi sembravi così fifone sulla Temen-ni-gru, sai?» lo prese in giro Dante, mentre si vestiva, indossando il cappotto e prendendo spada e pistole «Che vuoi che sia un po' d'acqua e di vento!».   
Vergil gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, irritato per essere stato definito codardo quando la sua era invece mera prudenza.   
«Allora fa' come ti pare ma ricordati che te l'avevo detto» concluse distogliendo lo sguardo dal gemello, tornando alla sua lettura.   
Gli piaceva leggere nel tempo libero e non  sempre smaniava per accompagnare Dante ad affettare demoni. Quella volta la sua assenza di entusiasmo nel volerlo accompagnare era ben motivata dal tempo.   
«Buona lettura, topo di biblioteca» lo sfotté Dante sogghignando, prima di aprire la porta.   
Una raffica di vento trasportò la pioggia all'interno dell'ufficio, agitando i lembi del cappotto del proprietario. Diversi fogli turbinarono nella stanza e Vergil, dalla sua postazione sul divano, commentò semplicemente con uno: «Sbrigati a chiudere quella porta».   
Suo fratello eseguì, gettandosi nella tempesta.   
Adesso che era fuori da quasi un'ora a far fuori demoni che sbucavano da ogni dove in un parco circondato da una rada boscaglia, avrebbe volentieri approfittato di un qualsiasi riparo: era fradicio d'acqua gelida da capo a piedi ed il vento che lo frustava di quando in quando lo faceva tremare.   
Avrebbe voluto avere qualcosa di molto più pesante addosso e soprattutto non avere il petto tutto nudo.   
Trafisse l'ennesimo demone e crivellò di proiettili un altro che gli stava sopraggiungendo alle spalle, quindi rinfoderò le pistole e Rebellion voltandosi per guardarsi intorno e controllare che non ci fossero altri sgraditi mostri nei paraggi.   
Con sollievo constatò che aveva fatto piazza pulita; così si diresse a lenti passi verso la boscaglia, da cui sarebbe poi uscito in strada e da dove avrebbe potuto fare ritorno all'agenzia.   
Ogni centimetro del suo corpo era bagnato. Non c'era neppure un punto della sua pelle asciutto ed aveva tutti i muscoli intirizziti. Le gambe gli facevano male ed il cappotto gli pesava addosso quasi fosse fatto d'acciaio anziché di semplice finta pelle.   
Negli stivali gli era entrata talmente tanta acqua che gli sembrava quasi di sentirla sciabordare ad ogni passo, anche se l'aria era satura dello scrosciare inarrestabile della pioggia e del rombo lontano di tuoni.   
Il ritorno fu più lungo ed estenuante dell'andata e Dante più di una volta fu tentato di mettersi al riparo sotto un cornicione e rimanerci, anche se la prospettiva del suo ufficio caldo era molto più allettante.   
Quando arrivò a destinazione dopo un lasso di tempo per lui infinito, si appoggiò contro la porta tirando un sospiro di sollievo e fece per aprirla, ma questa non si aprì.   
Confuso e sfiancato, afferrò la sbarra traversa che fungeva da maniglia - comprarne una normale con tanto di serratura era troppo costoso - e cominciò a tirare, trovando una strenua resistenza dall'altra parte che non si spiegava: quella porta era praticamente sempre aperta.   
Lui non aveva niente da temere né dai demoni né tantomeno dagli umani, per cui non aveva bisogno di chiudere a chiave l'ufficio.   
Cominciò a picchiare forte contro il battente, chiamando Vergil.   
Il gemello era all'interno, seduto dove era stato lasciato ed ancora intento nella sua lettura e totalmente isolato dal mondo esterno dal chiasso della pioggia che batteva sulle finestre e dai tuoni.   
Il temporale era così forte da coprire le grida di Dante e i colpi inferti alla tavola di legno che l'albino aveva incastrato tra le maniglie della porta a doppio battente per impedire al vento di aprirla.   
Dante continuò a cercare di entrare nella sua agenzia, forzando sempre di più la tavola, spingendo nel centro di essa fintantoché non la spezzò a metà.   
Al colpo successivo la porta cedette sotto il peso del suo corpo e lui finì col rovinare dolorosamente sul pavimento come un sacco di patate.   
Vergil venne colto alla sprovvista dal suo ingresso, tanto che sobbalzò sul divano.   
«Dante...!» esclamò alzandosi in piedi, lasciando il libro aperto dov'era prima seduto.   
«P-perché non m-mi-mi hai ap-aperto?» balbettò l'altro tremando mentre cercava di rialzarsi. Il tentativo fu vanificato dai fremiti violenti che lo scuotevano.   
«Non ti ho neanche sentito arrivare» si giustificò Vergil, raggiungendolo e chinandosi vicino a lui «Forza, togliti i vestiti».   
«Tu s-sei scemo...» replicò suo fratello scoccandogli un'occhiata stranita.   
«Se non ti togli i vestiti bagnati continuerai ad avere freddo!» gli fece presente l'altro, roteando gli occhi in segno di palese esasperazione.   
Dante per tutta risposta si distese supino, sogghignando mentre con le palpebre calate a mezz'asta sugli occhi alzava lo sguardo sul suo compagno.   
«Non ce la faccio, perché non lo fai tu...? Come quando facciamo l'amore» borbottò a mezza voce.   
Vergil gli scoccò un'occhiata di puro biasimo, ma convenne tacitamente sul fatto che se lo voleva vedere senza vestiti doveva essere lui a toglierglieli. Non sembrava in grado di fare niente più che giacere sul pavimento a tremare.   
Vergil sospirò pesantemente prima di inginocchiarsi al fianco del fratello afferrandolo da dietro le spalle per sollevarlo.   
Fu una faticaccia spogliarlo, appesantito com'era dalle armi e dai vestiti zuppi, ma non c'era niente che la determinazione che lo contraddistingueva non potesse fare.   
Dante fu infine deposto nudo sul divano dopo essersi lasciato alle spalle una scia di abiti fradici.   
Quando Vergil lo sollevò da terra, lui si rannicchiò contro il suo torace caldo sospirando estasiato.   
«Come sei suscettibile al freddo» commentò in tono di disapprovazione mentre lo posava, allontanandosi di nuovo.   
«Anche tu patisci il freddo come me, fratellino» lo rimbeccò con voce appena tremante Dante, sistemandosi nell'angolo del divano, guardandolo andarsene.   
Vergil tornò poco dopo trasportando tra le braccia diverse coperte, nelle quali avvolse il gemello con fare insolitamente premuroso per il suo temperamento.   
Dante divenne un fagotto e solo allora parve rilassarsi contro il divano definitivamente.   
Vergil si sedette al capo opposto del mobile e riprese a leggere il suo libro.   
«Perché non mi hai portato in camera? Potevi scaldarmi con il tuo _calore corporeo_ » esclamò in tono apertamente provocante il padrone dell'agenzia.   
«Perché tremavi come una foglia» rispose l'altro secco «Non avresti resistito nudo e infreddolito fino alla camera».   
«Balle, ho resistito fino a qui potevo farcela a resistere anche fino al letto» ribatté infervorato.   
Lo sguardo scettico che Vergil gli rivolse bastò a placare i suoi ardenti spiriti.   
A rafforzare inaspettatamente le affermazioni di suo fratello, Dante starnutì rumorosamente e forte, tanto che i ciuffi di capelli più lunghi gli finirono sugli occhi.   
«Oooh, maledizione!» sbuffò con una buffa voce nasale per via del muco che gli otturava il naso.   
Vergil si produsse in un risolino che attirò su di lui l'odio di suo fratello, assieme ad un'occhiataccia piuttosto esplicita che però venne completamente ignorata.   
Dante si strinse nelle coperte e distolse gli occhi, chiudendo le palpebre.   
Nel giro di pochi minuti Vergil udì il suo respiro farsi più pesante e regolare e constatò che si era addormentato.   
A quel punto si alzò chiudendo il suo libro e si mise a sistemare meglio le coperte in cui il gemello era avvolto, in modo che non ci si aggrovigliasse troppo anche se si fosse mosso nel sonno - come era probabile che facesse - quindi si diresse senza indugio verso la cucina con l'intenzione di prepararsi qualcosa per cena.   
   
Il mattino successivo Dante si svegliò con il naso completamente chiuso ed un forte mal di testa.   
Sollevò piano il capo e si guardò intorno con gli occhi socchiusi, realizzando lentamente di essere ancora nell'ufficio e di aver passato la notte rannicchiato in un angolo del divano.   
Si sentiva stanchissimo e dolorante in quasi tutto il corpo, come se l'avessero malmenato per ore ed ore.   
Si raddrizzò e si tolse di dosso le coperte, rabbrividendo al contatto tra l'aria fredda ed il suo corpo nudo.   
Testardo com'era, si era messo in testa che voleva andare nella sua camera, anche a costo di strisciare sul pavimento. Ne avrebbe dette quattro a Vergil per averlo lasciato lì da solo, poteva starne certo.   
Si alzò in piedi così in fretta che barcollò e ricadde pesantemente seduto con un gran capogiro, ma non si arrese e riprovò più lentamente.   
Ottenuta la posizione eretta, si avviò pian piano verso le scale, appoggiandosi pesantemente contro la parete, che al contatto con la sua pelle calda risultava essere gelida.   
I brividi lo colsero con forza a metà delle scale, invogliandolo a procedere un po' più svelto per arrivare a destinazione, dove lo aspettava il suo caldo ed invitante letto.   
Quasi fosse un cadavere, risalì i gradini trascinandosi, quindi si addossò contro la porta, aprendola col peso del suo corpo. Si aggrappò alla maniglia della porta e fu solo grazie ad essa se non cadde come un sacco di patate sul pavimento.   
Non poteva più negare a se stesso che stava male - e neanche poco.   
Vergil venne svegliato di soprassalto dal rumore della porta che veniva sbattuta con forza. Si sollevò dal letto, i capelli arruffati in maniera ridicola, gli occhi gonfi di sonno ed il torace nudo che appariva solamente in parte da sotto il groviglio di coperte e guardò in direzione della porta con espressione truce, quasi volesse aggredire suo fratello.   
Quando però Dante si staccò dalla porta barcollando come ubriaco, la sua espressione si trasformò radicalmente e sollevò le coperte saltando letteralmente giù dal letto e correndo verso di lui.   
Lo sorresse appena un momento prima che crollasse.   
«Ma sei idiota?! Che ci fai qui nudo?» domandò, obbligandolo a passargli un braccio sulla spalla.   
«Volevo andare nel mio letto. Non è giusto che tu lo usi da solo...» borbottò in un sussurro appena udibile. La frase sembrava formulata con il preciso intento di accusare Vergil di averci fatto chissà cosa.   
«Ci ho soltanto dormito...» fece presente quest'ultimo indispettito; comunque, trascinò di peso il gemello fino al letto e lo fece sedere sul bordo. Quella condizione non durò che pochi attimi, dato che Dante subito si rintanò sotto le coperte, tirandosele fino al mento e rannicchiandosi in posizione fetale.   
Vergil lo fissò per qualche istante, come in contemplazione; dopodiché disse: «Lo sai che stai male, vero?».   
Suo fratello non disse niente, cosa che indusse l'altro a proseguire: «Ti avevo avvertito che non saresti dovuto andare fuori con quel temporale».   
«Non ti ho mai ascoltato, Vergil... non so se ne sei consapevole» replicò Dante in un mormorio a malapena udibile. Si sentiva un vero e proprio straccio.   
Starnutì un altro paio di volte, ritrovandosi il naso ancor più ostruito di prima ed ormai inutilizzabile per la sua primaria funzione, cioè respirare.   
«Dammi un fazzoletto» borbottò burbero Dante, respirando per mezzo della bocca tra una parola e l'altra.   
«Non ce l'ho» rispose Vergil, rimanendo a guardarlo con una chiara espressione colma di pietà.   
«E allora vai a prenderlo!» sbottò con più forza il malato.   
«Se hai la forza per dirmi di andare a prenderti un fazzoletto vuol dire che puoi benissimo andarci da solo» rispose tagliente suo fratello.   
Non arrivò nessuna risposta dall'altro, cosa che Vergil non seppe come interpretare.   
Preso da un momentaneo accesso di bontà d'animo, mandò uno sbuffo ed uscì dalla stanza, andando in cerca di qualcosa che potesse anche solo vagamente somigliare ad un fazzoletto.


End file.
